1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of boot removal devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,070 (McClung) shows a ski boot removal device with waist-high handles for stabilization, and includes a toe holding portion. It is much larger and more expensive than the present invention.
Several prior inventions relating to boot removal are not suitable for ski boots. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,687 (Ault) teaches a boot jack specifically designed to clamp the heel of rubber boots between a pair of gripping jaws. Clamping action is unnecessary for removal of ski boots. This action is inconvenient, can mar the boot heel, and is potentially unsafe. U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,679 (Lojko) shows a general boot and shoe remover. It is not specialized for ski boots, and is thus larger, less convenient, less safe for ski boots than is the present invention, and it can also mar the boot heel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,346 (Turner) is directed to a foldable bootjack with a positive locking device and again does not address snow ski boots.
Conventional bootjacks provide means for removing the typical western style boot. It grips the boot just above the heel on the back of the boot. The present invention is specifically designed to grip the lower rear binding plate at the heel of a snow ski boot.